Waiting That Most Answering
by Dragneel-Kun Gakarian
Summary: Akhirnya penantian panjang hinata untuk menjadi pecar atau kekasih naruto menjadi kenyataan dan yang tak disangka-sangka hinata naruto melamarnya. Ternyata madara masih hidup dan merencana 'kan sebuah balas dendam kepada seluruh shinobi konoha yang sudah


Summary :

Akhirnya penantian panjang hinata untuk menjadi pecar atau kekasih naruto menjadi kenyataan dan yang tak disangka-sangka hinata naruto melamarnya. Ak gk pandai bikin summary jadi baca aja ya senpai-senpai sekalian dan para reader gomen kalau jelek ... **HAPPY READING**

Disclaimer : bukan aku yang mambuat Naruto sekali lagi BUKAN aku yang MAMBUAT NARUTO *ditimpuk sandal* tapi punya om Masashi Kishimoto, tapi alurnya punya saya

**RnR please**

Genre : Pikir sendiri

Main Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Abal, Aneh, gk nyambung sama summary and sama judul

Dragneel-Kun Has sign in

Chapter 1

Naruto P.O.V

Saat iu aku ditanya oleh Pain apa arti kedamaian bagiku, saat itu aku menjawab Aku nggak tahu dan pain bilang padaku bahwa dia membentuk akatsuki untuk menghentikan rantai kebencian itu.

Normal P.O.V

" Kau menyebut kedamaianku sebagai kebohongan belaka,tapi kedamaian dimana manusia bisa saling memahami didunia terkutuk ini Cuma isapan jempol" kata pain, "**Sennin mesum percaya,suatu saat manusia pasti bisa saling memahami! Berbeda denganmu!" **Naruto berkata dengan suara keras.

^.^.^.^.^NaruHina-NaruHina-NaruHina-NaruHina^.^.^.^.^

Naruto P.O.V

Ugh... cakra Pain... mengalir masuk... saat Pain menusukku dengan pedang / tongkat dan saat itu aku berpikir tentang arti kedamaian yang telah di bicara 'kan oleh sennin mesum saat berlatih,saat aku meringis kesakitan akupun melihat sesosok wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku, mataku terbelak setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri dihadapanku Hinata, "bantuan?" kata pain

"Takkan kubiar 'kan kau menyentuh Naruto-Kun lagi!" Kata hinata

KENAPA KEMARI! CEPAT LARI KAU TAKKAN BISA MENGALAH 'KANNYA! Kataku padanya "aku tahu" kata hinata "ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri" tambahnya BICARA APA KAU! JANGAN KETEMPAT BERBAHAYA BEGINI KARENA ALASAN SEPERTI ITU! Kataku padanya lagi "berdiri disini adalah kemauanku,aku yang dulu cengeng dan mudah menyerah... selalu merasa salah tempat tapi naruto-kun... kamulah yang membawaku ketempat yang benar! Aku selalu mengejarmu... karena ingin bersamamu dan berjalan beriringan denganmu... naruto-kun lah yang mengubahku! Senyummu menyelamat 'kanku! Karena itu, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu,Naruto-Kun! **KARENA AKU... MENYUKAIMU!**" katanya padaku "juho shoshiken" dia menyerang Pain,tetapi aku tidak bisa membantunya,aku masih termenung dengan ungkapan pernyataan sukanya padaku...

HENTIKAAAAAAN! Kataku pada pain, "seperti itulah rasanya kedua orang tuaku juga dibunuh shinobi konoha di depan mataku..." kata pein "rasa yang menciptakan korban... serta kebencian..." uuh rasanya aku ingin membunuh pain saat itu juga aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin membunuhnya, aku berubah menjadi kyuubi ber-ekor enam mungkin karena aku juga menyukai hinata *sapa juga yang gk marah saat orang yang d sukainya d lukai d dapan mata... reader: udah cepetan lanjutin author tepar*

^.^.^.^.^NaruHina-NaruHina-NaruHina-NaruHina^.^.^.^.^

Normal P.O.V

"Cakra ini... seperi waktu itu!" kata sakura "nona Hinata kesana dengan maksud untuk menolong Naruto..." kata seorang pengawal hinata 'ja... jangan-jangan!' batin sakura khawatir

"nona katsuyu,tolong sampaikan pada semuanya untuk evakuasi dari sini" kata sakura pada kuchiyose milik tsunade hokage ke-lima yang mengganti 'kan Hiruzen Sarutobi "tolong lakukan evakuasi secepatnya ini kekuatan kyuubi milik naruto saya bisa mengerti karena bagian tubuh saya yang menempel padanya" kata katsuyu

"Perubahan kyuubi, ya... yamato dan kakashi 'kan sudah menanamkan fuinjutsu pada naruto apa yang terjadi?" kata yamanaka inoichi "hinata roboh didepan naruto karena itu naruto..." "jadi itu pemicunya... benar"

Di Suatu tempat dihutan negara HI

"ada apa?" kata anko, "masa'... fuinjutsunya dipatah 'kan! Sampai muncul enam ekor!" kata yamato "ini darurat! Maaf,aku harus kembali ke desa sekarang juga" timpalnya

Naruto P.O.V

"Kenapa! Kenapa jadi begini!" 'bagaimana caramu menghadapi kebencian dan mencipta 'kan kedamaian jawab aku' kata-kata pain masih menghantuiku otakku "Aku tidak tahu! Sesak... aku tidak tahan lagi... **Naruto... **"sepertinya aku mendengar ada yang menyebut namaku" haaaah aku rupanya berada didepan penjara kyuubi **'hancur 'kan semuanya,lenyap 'kan semua yang membuatmu menderita... serah 'kan seluruh hatimu padaku dengan begitu,kau akan kuselamat 'kan dari penderitaan' **kata kyuubi, aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki ku aku menuruti perkataan kyuubi untuk melepas segelnya dan membalas 'kan dendamku pada pain **'benar... itu sudah cukup' **kata kyuubi **'kemarilah... robeklah kertas segel ini'** kata kyuubi lagi

Saat aku akan melapas segel kyuubi tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang **'GRRRRR KAU' **kata kyuubi Hokkage... keempat kataku

**TBC**

A/N :chapter 3 kedepan mungkin mulai ada romancenya jadi doa 'kan aja ya

Masih kurang panjang atau gaje atau abal kah namanya juga kekurangan ide GOMEN kalau gk suka silah 'kan tekan tombol **BACK** dan tombol **REVIEW **kalau senpai-senpai dan para reader suka... mau update kilat tau lambat...?

Klu mau kirim kritik dan saran selain di review add my facebook Gilang D. UzumakiHyuuga Hokage-Kun (Ex-Hokage) okok...^^ gomen kalau jelek ya

Dragneel-Kun has sign out, jaa ne...^^


End file.
